Survivour
by Zephyr Wind
Summary: What do you do if your stuck on a island with your worst enemies? Language might get bad later on
1. Default Chapter

Survivour  
  
A/N: This is one of my first fics. It's not very good but enjoy. I do NOT own Naruto but I wish I did..........Anyhow on with the fic  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Naruto woke up to the beautiful sun streaming in his eyes.  
  
"stupid bitchy sun"Naruto mummbled as he got up and did the usual[1]  
  
After he got dressed Naruto went out the mail even though he probably knew there was no mail for him. When he opened the mailbox there was a letter. His eyes widened there was a letter for him! He quickly ripped opened the letter and read it out loud  
  
" Dear Mr. Uzumaki,  
We are pleased to informyou that accepted to a trainning facillity for 39 days if you last, if you are interested in this we already contact your sensei. Meet at the docks at 12:30 pm, today  
  
Yours truely  
Zephyr Wind  
  
"Hmmmm" Naruto thought " This could come in handy"  
  
so Naruto packed all of his "important" things. Then that day at 12:20 Naruto was there waiting. But before Naruto got there Sasuke was there waiting for about an hour.  
  
" Sasuke what the hell are you doing here?" Naruto asked his rival  
  
" I going to a training facility, what's it to you" Sasuke asked  
  
" Awww I though only elites were going" Naruto mummbled  
  
" Then why would you be going?" Sasuke asked  
  
" Do you want a peice of me Uchiha?" Naruto yelled  
  
As Naruto and Sasuke waited more and more people came. First to arrive was Hinata and Kibaand so on, the last to come was Kakashi and Iruka.  
  
" Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled " What are you doing here?"  
  
" I'm going to this training facility" Iruka replied  
  
Finallly at 12:30 exactly a young girl arrived on a beutiful navy boat.  
  
" Hello everyone" the girl greeted " Nice to see all of you"  
  
" Who are you?" Naruto asked " You can be an elite you're only my age"  
  
" All of you I would like you to board this boat when you do I'll explain everything" the girl replied  
  
So everyone got on the boat and the boat set sail.  
  
" Welcome to the inteceptor this buetiful boat. The reason you are all here is not a training facility this is Survivour. The main goal is to do anything you can to get to the top. In otherwords you will be split into two trides the Red Fox and the White Wolf, you will compeate in a thing called Reward and Immunity challenges the point is to defeat the other team. Reward is just how it sounds once you win the challenge you get a treat of a little something that helps your tribe out. The Immunity is the one to look out for if your team looses you have to go to tribal concel where one member of the team that lost will go home. Any questions?" The girl asked  
  
"I have two" Naruto yelled  
  
" Okay, what are they?"  
  
" First who are you? And why the people here?" Naruto asked  
  
" My name is Zephyr Wind ( A/N: Gomen but I couldn't think of anybodt don't worry I'm not going to be in it that much), and all of you because of you abilities, we also looked at you advantages and disadvantages. Now you will notice we only have15 people here and we need 16 we're picking up a person on the way."  
  
As the Interceptor arrived int he harbor a man in a straw hat and a long black cloak.  
  
" Well now that we're all here including Itachi we'll get started. Now we drew the names for the tribes before, so lets get this done. For the tribe Red Fox the members will be Uzumaki Naruto, Gaara Of The Desert, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Temari, Kin, Hatake Kakashi and last but not least Iruka. Come get your team buffs{1}. Now for White Wolf Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, Yodaime(Yes Yodaime), Kurenai, Anko, Zaku, inuzaka Kiba, and last Uchiha Itachi" Zephyr Wind said as she looked around  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: And thats the end I hope you liked it 


	2. The First day

Survivour  
  
A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed my fic I hoped you liked it and heres the next chapter.  
  
Answer to reviews:  
  
To Lauren (hinata_lc_26@yahoo.ca): Um yah this is my 2 chapter......... Thnks for reviewing  
  
To Uzumaki Inari: Thanks Inari  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //  
  
" "- spoken outloud  
  
~ ~- Thoughts  
  
/////- Change in tribes  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////  
  
As the boat sailed on the two tribes talked and discussed what would happen.  
  
" Attention everyone......Could I have you attention please?" Zephyr called out  
  
As everyone turned a few whispered to one another.  
  
" Now we will soon be dropping you off on your islands"  
  
"Islands?"Naruto called out " What the.....no way!!!"  
  
" But its the rules and neither tribe can take any of your possesion" Zephyr said " Hey Vivi (A/N: My friend) slow it down we're going to drop them off!"  
  
" Ok" Vivi replied as he pulled over  
  
~I have a bad fealing about this~ Sasuke thought  
  
As the boat sailed to a hault the passangers started to worry  
  
" Now anyone who is a member of Red Fox plese step here, and members of White Wolf step here. Now on the count of 3 all of your tribe members will jump off the boat and swim to the shore where you will find a small village now you can spend this money * takes out about $500000* Spend as much as you can and you can bargan with the villagers now 3 2 1 go"  
  
Everyone jumped off and started to swim to shore.  
  
"Come on Red Fox" Naruto called out "We're the better tribe!!"  
  
Quickly everyone ran into the village.  
  
White Wolf.  
  
" We should all stick together" Itachi suggested  
  
" Ok" Everyone said in unison  
  
Meanwhile........  
  
Red fox all took a bit of money and ran off in seperate directions.  
  
When everyone was finished the boat came in and Zephyr walked off now  
  
"Here's you maps go and find your camp."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I couldn't think of what else to write!!!!! 


	3. Ch03 Red Fox When the Tribes arrive

A/N: This chapter isn't very good... but I hope all you enjoy it!  
  
Red FoxGaara  
  
I looked upon my team, they're pathetic. The leafs number 1 loud mouth, that pink haired girl that drools over that Uchiha boy, that blonde chick who's rival is the pink haired girl, a sound girl, that man that always read that perverted book, and that chuunin teacher.......lame.  
  
I really didn't want to do anything with anybody.....I didn't like these people. maybe if I killed them I'd feel better......no I can't do that I must win this little game......I was hanging upside down from a tree when a sound caught my ears....  
  
" Hey Gaara!!!! We have to go get some water!!!!!" I looked down it was that loud ninja....what his name? It mustn't be important if I don't remember.....Should I respond? Hey why not?......  
  
I jumped down from the tree and stood up straight.  
  
"What's your name I don't recall it.." I said simply  
  
"Uzumaki Naruto's my name!!!" He said with a lot of energy. " Now come on we got to go get water!!!"  
  
I followed him for it seemed like 10 minutes, when I finally relized we where walking around in circles!  
  
" Ummm Naruto?"I said  
  
" Yes?" He said stopping to turn around at me. " What is it?"  
  
"Well we've been walking around in circles for the last 10 minutes" I said look at him as his jaw dropped  
  
" No we're not" Naruto said " I have the best sence of direction in the world!!!"  
  
" Umm we passed that rock 20 times" I said  
  
" And how would you know that?" He asked  
  
" I marked with the kanji of fire" I said as I pointed to it  
  
"Great" he replied " Hey do you know how to read a map?"  
  
"You.Had.A.Map?" I asked ready to kill him!!!!  
  
"Yep I just did know how to read it!" He said  
  
"Give me that!" I said as I took the map from him. About 2 minutes later we came to a well. I pushed off the top and look at the water. It was filled with dead bugs.  
  
"Ewwww" Naruto said as he looked at the water crinking up his face.  
  
" Do you have anything to put this in?" I asked  
  
" Ummm, all we had was this pot" he said  
  
I took the pot from him and scooped up some water. We going to have to boil this before we drink it.  
  
As we headed back to camp I noticed that the trees were very tropic, and very beautiful. The blossoms were very colorful, blue, yellow, orange, and red.  
  
We got back to camp in 2 minutes.  
  
"Hey there you are!" I look up and saw a grey haired man " If you didn't come back soon I was going to come look for you!"  
  
"Naw Kakashi-sensei, I knew where I was going" Naruto said  
  
Knew where you were going? Thats a laugh, you couldn't find yourself out of a paper bag I can't beleive I was stuck with this idiot. Anyway ok now I know 3 people out of 8 people in our group. Naruto and Kakashi, and of course my sister Temari.  
  
Kakashi walked over to the two girls and told them something. After I relized that he was organizing a group know more thingy....you know where you tell you name and what you like and what you don't.  
  
So in our group we all sat in a circle.  
  
" Now who wants to go first?" Kakashi asked. Nobody and I mean nobody wanted to share NOBODY. " Well I guess I'll have to go first, my name is Hatake Kakshi, and want I like is not important, or my dislikes"  
  
"I want to go next!!!" Naruto yelled  
  
" Ok then Naruto" Kakashi said  
  
" My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like ramen and playing pranks. What I dislike it the 3 minutes you have to wait after you pour the water into the ramen" he said  
  
Man this guy has a limited amout of thingys like ramen and.....ramen....even I like more things then he does.  
  
"Ok then Iruka why don't you go next?" Kakashi suggested  
  
"My name is Uminko Iruka. I like my teaching job, and taking Naruto out for ramen. I dislike people being concieded." He said  
  
"Ok then...um how about you Sakura?" Kakashi asked  
  
" Ok Kakashi-sensei. My name is Haruno Sakura. I like well, I like a person...." She started  
  
"Who is it Sakura-chan? Is it me?!!!" Naruto asked  
  
" No baka!!! It's Sasuke-kun!" She said  
  
"oh" Naruto replied  
  
" Well now why don't you go next Ino?" Kakashi said  
  
" Okay! My name is Yamanako Ino" Ino said " I like Sasuke-kun more than forehead girl!"  
  
" You do not Ino-pig-chan!" Sakura yelled  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do TOO!!!!"  
  
" Girls, girls, calm down.." Kakashi said " Now Gaara you should go next"  
  
Ah crap he picked me to go next......I stood up and brushed myself off.  
  
" My name's Gaara" I said as I sat back down.  
  
" What about what you like?" Naruto asked  
  
" Do you want to find out?" I said as I took out a kunai  
  
" N-n-no not really" Naruto said.  
  
Darn right. I really didn't want to say that I love blood, they should already know that. Anyhow.  
  
" Ok next ummmm why do you go next Temari, it is Temari right?" ( A/N: Sorry been watching Pirates of the caribbean too much!) Kakashi said.  
  
" Yes, my name is Temari. You really don't need to know what I like. I hardly know you" She said  
  
" Now how about you, the sound nin" Kakashi said  
  
" My name is Tsuchi Kin. I don't want to share what I like" She said simply.  
  
It was about 11:30 went everyone fell asleep. I looked up at the sky. I didn't sleep much because of Shukaku, sometimes I hated him.......sometimes I feel really tired but i can't go to sleep because of him. 


	4. Ch03 White Wolf When the Tribes arrive

A/N: I know I haven't updated for a while but my moms been yelling at me to study for math because I have a B and I should be getting A's. It's so annoying.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke would be a lot stronger so I don't own Naruto I mean if I did I wouldn't be writting fics!!!!!!! God doesn't anybody know that this is FANfiction? Anyhow on with the fic  
  
Sasukes P.O.V  
  
The grass was so green on the Island. I looked over at my team. Teamed up with my murderous brother? This isn't going to be pretty. I kept up with the group noticing that everything around was forest, forest, and well....more forest. I looked up at the sky so blue, so clear not even a cloud in sight how nice.  
  
At we turned the corner I saw a banner with the same symbols as our own bandannas that we had on. White wolf interesting name I wonder who made it up probably that Zephyr chick. She's one weird kid. Kid? What am I talking about shes as old as I am. Anyhow I can't believe that she invited my brother to come and take part in this Survivous crap. I'm only here cause the note said it would make me stronger. Tch make friends? the whole point of this is to see how long you can survive. An I know who's going to win this little game, me of course. I mean there's no way my brother is going to win. Hinata's not going to win, she'll probaly be the first to go if we loose an Immunity challenge, which isn't going to happen as long as I'm standing. There's no way that I'm going to let Naruto's team win. If he does he'll rub my face into it so much. I kept walking as everyone else stopped and accidentaly banged into someone.  
  
" Huh what the" I said as I looked down to the ground. It was Hinata. " Oh Hinata I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." I appolgized as I gave her my hand to help her up.  
  
" It's alright Sasuke-san, I'm okay" Hinata said in her shy voice.  
  
" Ok pay attention everyone we'll need to gather fire wood and make a fire and also build a shelter" A voice said as I looked over I saw that it was Tsunade-sama. She is sometimes really boosy it's really annoying.  
  
" Um Sasuke-sama?" I looked over it was Hinata.  
  
" Umm yes, what is?" I asked her.  
  
" I think we should take the map and go get some water" She replied  
  
" That's a great idea.....but the only thing is that what are we going to put the water in?" I wondered outloud.  
  
" Well I have a small water bottle in my poket, for when I'm training.." She replied .  
  
I walked over to Tsunade....I noticed that we had a couple of good ninja's on our team.  
  
"Ummmm Tsunade-sama, me and Hinata are going to go get some water." I said  
  
" Okay just bring back some wood on the way back just in case" She said.  
  
"Y-yes Hokage-sama" Hinata said.  
  
As we started walking with the map I heard a rustling in the trees.  
  
"W-w-w-what was that?" Hinata said as she looked around.  
  
"I'll use my sharingan" I said as my eyes went red. "I think it was only a rabbit or something.......nope just a squirrel"  
  
"Thats good....." Hinata replied  
  
We walked moe and we saw a well. The water didn't look too good, it had a lot of dead insects and stuff floating around.  
  
"We should go back to camp" I said as I headed back to camp  
  
When we got back to camp I noticed that Kurenai and Anko were gathering wood. Kiba and Zaku were looking threw the stuff we bought. And Itachi was working on the shelter.  
  
I gave the water to Tsunade. " You should boil this before you drink this or you'll get sick" I said as I walked to sit down under a tree.  
  
"Hold it Uchiha go help Itachi" Tsunade said as she laid the waster down by her feet.  
  
I stiffened, help him? The one who killed my mother, my father? I don't think so!  
  
" Do you think I could do something else?" I asked hopefully  
  
"No I think it'd be best if you help build the shelter" She replied  
  
I walked over to the shelter.  
  
"D-do you need any help?" I asked  
  
He looked at me, the red of the sharingan blazing. "Uhhh sure" He replied  
  
God, did I ever hate him at that moment! I want to wrap my hands right around his neck. But I stoped myself. I started working on the shelter. It was about dark when we finally got most of it done. Our first night in the wilderness. I din't really want to sleep in that shelter.....I used my skill I learned in the mist with Kakashi-sensei and my team mates. We had to climb the tree with our chakra....so thats where I slept that night in the tallest tree in the whole area, just watching the stars.  
  
A/N: This chapter took a long time because of all my school work and I kinda forgot what happened in the other chapters.........sorry.  
  
Any how the next chapter is about Red Fox and their first day on their island from Gaara-chans P.O.V.  
  
Ja! 


End file.
